choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Pavarti Daly
Mrs. Daly, a character in Desire & Decorum series, is Briar Daly's mom. Although she is first heard off-screen in Book 1, Chapter 1, she is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 4. Appearance Mrs. Daly has green eyes, curly black hair which she wears up and tan skin. Personality She runs the bakery in Grovershire. She is kind towards you, and sees you as her other daughter. She also cares for Briar very much. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead (Off-Screen) * Chapter 8: Ill Repute (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 16: The Final Vow (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 3 *Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice * Chapter 5: Double Trouble *Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer *Chapter 7: London Calling *Chapter 8: The Price of the Past (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot * Chapter 13: Love and War (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Anticipation (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Briar Daly Briar is her daughter. In Book 1, Chapter 1, Briar tells you that she spoke to her mum about going with you and becoming your lady's maid. You don't find out until Book 2 that Briar didn't speak to her, but just left her a letter about what she wanted to do. If you encouraged Mr. Woods or Mr. Marlcaster to propose to her, you can mention at the party that her mother will "kill" her when she finds out Briar got married without her. In fact, in Book 3, Chapter 3, if Briar got married, she tells her off for not inviting her to the wedding. Your Character Your Character is the best friend of her daughter. Your late mother, Mary, and her were good friends. Mrs. Daly watches over your mother's house when you go to Edgewater. Mrs. Daly tells you that you are like a second daughter to her, since you and Briar were inseparable when you two were children. Gallery Other Looks D&D Pavarti Full.jpg|Full View Miscellaneous D&D Pavarti's Walnut Pie.jpg|Walnut Pie Trivia * Although she is not pictured in Book 1, Chapter 1, she calls Briar and you to come back to your house to see your mother. * The name Pavarti is of Sanskrit origin and means "daughter of the mountains of Himalayas". It's also a variant of Parvati (Hindu Goddess, consort of the God Shiva and mother of the God Vishnu). ** The surname Daly is of Irish origin and means "one who is present at assemblies". It's an English version of the surname O'Dalaich (which means child of Dalach). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Parents